Ghost Of You
by XxMiseryxIsxMyxMasterxX
Summary: Italy isn't as weak as everyone thought and after completing a certain task, he proves to the world just that. But can he live with the aftermath of what he's done? YAOI BOYxBOY! Don't like, don't read! Pairing: GermanyxItaly Could possibly become rated M
1. Marks The Day

A full moon, illuminating the lake, and the two figures standing near the still water. One was on his knees, staring up at the other, pleading with his eyes. The other, standing with his gun pointed directly at the other's head, deadly silver glinting in the light. A voice speaks out, quiet, soft, hurting.

_"Italia..."_

The brunette smiles, a cold, pained smile, his finger resting on the trigger.

_"I... I Love you..."_

**BANG**

Blood runs into the water, creating ripples, dying the water a deep crimson. The gun is lowered, and a sad smile graces the killer's lips, and he murmurs,

,

_"I love you too... Germany..."_

-----

5 Years Later...

Feliciano Vargas stared out his window, watching the rain hit the glass. Each drop caused him to shudder, to grimance, when he remembered the water, turning red with his love's blood after he had fallen, after the bullet had pierced his skin. The splash of his body hitting the water echoed as the rain hit the ground, his last words replaying over and over in his mind.

_"I love you..."_

A tear slipped out of Feliciano's eye, hitting the window sill with a dull _splash_...

Today was the aniversary of the day Ludwig had died, the day he, Feliciano, weak and stupid little Italy, had killed him. How he was able to pull that trigger, he would never know. He had loved Germany, he still did, so why had he shot him dead? Why didn't he say no, say he wouldn't do it? He couldn't answer that, because he knew, he wished Germany wasn't dead. He missed him, he missed him so much it hurt. Everyday, he would see something that reminded him of the grumpy blonde, whether it be a photgraph, a necklace, or even just the chair where Ludwig used to sit. And everyday, he would feel a stab at his heart.

Footsteps, loud, heavy, snapped him out of his thoughts. Lovino's footsteps never sounded like that, nor did Antonio's. In fact, the only person who ever made steps that loud,

Was Germany.

Italy spun around, for a second expecting to see the german walking through the hall, book in hand, ignoring the italian completely, but instead he found air. Empty, lifeless air, and Feliciano could feel tears filling up his eyes. He sighed shakily, sadly, and started to turn back around when a voice made him freeze.

"Italia."


	2. Questions

Eyelids fluttered open as sunlight entered the room, nearly blinding the young Italian as he sat up, holding his head. "Lovino…? How did I end up here…?" The small brunette asked quietly, throat hurting from the tears he had cried the other day. The older Italian gave a small frown, crossing his arms as he stared at the younger. "What are you talking about Feliciano?" Yawning, the questioned nation murmured softly, voice hardly audible, "I was in the living room, how did I end up in bed…?" Actually, he questioned himself on when he fell asleep, not remembering ever dozing off or feeling the least bit tired. "Feli, you've been sleeping here since I got home last night, around 10 o' clock. How the hell would I know how you got your ass into bed?"

Italy blinked, now even more confused. "You didn't put me to bed…?" he asked, eyes finally adjusting to the yellow light steaming in through his window. The other shook his head, wondering if his brother had finally lost the little sanity he had. "I just said you were asleep before I got home didn't I?" With a hesitant nod, the young Italian agreed. _'But if I didn't go to bed, and Lovino wasn't home… How did I end up here…?'_

---

"Addressing the issue of rising gasoline prices, I propose we deal with this by…" The meeting seemed to slip away, every word being missed by the Italian's ears as he thought about the day before, and of today's morning. He didn't know why it bothered him so much to think about waking up in bed with no memory of falling asleep or walking to his room, plenty of weirder things had happened before. Walking into the kitchen to see a drunk Frenchman trying to seduce the microwave was one of them. But something about the even just seemed… Off. As though he had to remember, but at the same time he didn't want to.

Hitting his head on the desk in frustration, a voice seemed to echo within the 'thud' that sounded.

_Feli_

Hazel eyes snapped open, slight tears forming at the familiar voice. "Germany…" The nation murmured softly, a sharp pain rippling through his heart. A strong hand gently gripped his shoulder, sending shivers down his spine from the freezing touch. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, the depths of the boy's eyes showed dismay when he saw no one was there, and the feeling was gone. Quietly excusing himself from the meeting, the brunette let no one see the hot tears falling from his eyes as the door shut softly behind him…

---

**A/N- Aaaand I finally got around to posting this! YAY! Please review, tell me what you think of it so far. And yes, Italy is suppose to be OOC, it has to do with my plot line.**

**Sorry it's so short ^^"**


End file.
